


Woman in love

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: You and Tom are secretly married, but what happened when you saw him on the red carpet with his ex?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Woman in love

You should get used to that, to flashing cameras, girls screaming his name. You should get used to him hugging strange girls, making tonnes of pictures, but the thing is you will never get used to that. Yes, it was your idea to make your wedding a secret, you always have your wedding ring on the place it should be, your finger, but when your husband is a movie star and you really want to keep it secret, his is hanging on his neck on the necklace. That’s how it rolls with you two, you are still Luck’s assistant, that’s never changed, you attend on every single premier with your husband, Tom is always telling you how amazing is having you by his site, even if you are here and he is shining in the light of cameras.

“Don’t worry. He just has to do this.” Luck said, standing next to you.

“I know that.” you answered, “but every time he hugs someone or make a photo…I feel like my heart is squeezing tight.”

“That’s good.” he answered, “that means you love him.” he said, looking at you, “and you’re the one who is his wife, not the girls there…” he smiled.

“Thank you.” you smiled back.

At once the crowd became louder, you learn that that means someone famous attended the red carpet, you tried to look who it might be, but before you did someone started to cheer. That was the last person you think will be here and the last person you wanted there, but that loud cheer filled your ears.

“Taylor!! Taylor Swift!!”

******

You felt like your knees became lighter, your head was spinning and you couldn’t catch the breath. Tom told you so many times that’s over between him and Taylor, but you couldn’t believe it. She was famous, beautiful and no one ever told her that she’s with Tom for money like you could hear any minute. You lift your sight to look at the damage, they both were on the red carpet, he was standing next to her, saying something into her ear. It was just friendly talk, but the journalist was so excited that these two met that all you could hear was them cheering Tom and Taylor to stand closer. You took a deep breath and walked to Luck.

“Do you need me?” you asked, “or I can go home?”

“(Y/N) what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired. I’ll go home, will you tell Tom?”

“Of course, but I can’t let you go alone, he will kill me.” he gave you small smile.

“I’ll take a cab.” you smiled back, “don’t worry,” you said walking away from cheering crowd.

********

You turned off your phone just after you call the cab, you didn’t want to talk with anyone, it may sound stupid, but even though you are Tom’s wife, you couldn’t tell him how jealous and hurt you’re right now. At once you saw two people walking towards you, you flinch a bit, trying not to be seen.

“(Y/N)?” of them asked.

“It’s her!” the other said.

“Sebastian! Chris!” you shouted, “where are you doing here.”

“We run away from the premier, going for a drink to the bar nearby,” Seb said, smiling.

“The question is what are you doing here?”

“I…” you looked at the ground, “I run away too.”

“Where is your husband thought? Does he know you run away?” Chris asked.

“I bet not! He talks about her all the time, like when we were on set, he couldn’t stop talking..’(Y/N) this, (Y/N) that. I was this close to punch him.” Sebastian said, looking at you.

“Hiddleston can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” Chris said, “but maybe you will go with us? He will kill us if we leave you here without protection.”

“But just one drink,” you said, biting your lip.

“Deal! But after all, we’ve been through with your husband…you owe us a karaoke.” they both smile.

“One song! That’s all…”

“We’ll see about that.” Chris winked.

*******

The bar wasn’t very crowded, being with two superstars opened some doors and you were sitting at the front table, with drinks in your hands. You were very quiet and boys could actually know that something isn’t right.

“So why you left the premier?” Chris asked.

“And where is Tom?” Sebastian added.

“I left…him there,” you said, looking at the wine you had in your glass. “I couldn’t stand people cheering..”

“You went with him to the premiers before…so what changed?” Chris asked again.

“They were cheering Taylor Swift name,” you said, sipping your wine.

“Oh…” Sebastian whispered.

“Oh…”Chris repeated.

“I know he loves me…but when you are ordinary girl married to a movie star…”

“You’re not ordinary!” the said in unison.

“Thanks, guys, but I know how it works. Do you ever heard about marriage like ours which didn’t split up?”

They both looked at each other, trying to find a good example, but after a moment they both failed. Sebastian moved closer to you and hugged you tightly, trying to cheer you up a bit. After a second, a smile spread on his face.

“I know what will help you.” he grinned, “a song.”

“No, I’m not in a mood to make karaoke here.”

“Oh yes, you will!” Chris said, “you promised us.”

“One song,” you said, rolling your eyes.

*******

Tom was looking around trying to find a spot where you stood. He tried to smile, but when he saw Taylor going towards him, he knew that you won’t be happy about them standing next to each other with a bunch of people screaming their ship name. He tried to run from there as fast as he could, but red carpet has own rules.

“Luck.” he walked towards his manager, “where is (Y/N)? I can’t find her.”

“Uhm…Well, she went home about an hour ago.”

“You let her left alone?!” he screamed.

“Yes and no. She told me that she will take a cab.”

“I’m going,” Tom said, searching for his phone, “did you call her?’

“Yes.”

“And?” Tom asked.

“She turned off her phone..” Luck answered, looking into Tom’s eyes.

*******

Tom was driving thru the streets, not knowing how to actually find you. He was already at your house, the lights were off, alarm still on. He tried to call you once again, but you didn’t answer, he knew what cause that. Tom knew how hard for you was seeing him and Taylor together on the red carpet, he didn’t plan it, he didn’t even know Taylor will be there. He wanted to run away to you, but he knew that you didn’t want anyone to know about your marriage.

Tom was turned in a small street when his phone started to buzz, he unlocks it fast, thinking it was you, but instead of your message, he saw one from Sebastian.

“Your wife is with us, don’t worry, meet us at the bar, I sent your address.” Tom read, taking a deep breath.

He pulls over, closing his eyes as fast as the car stood in a little street, he knew that you are safe and that was the one and only thing he was worried about. Tom took off his jacket and tie, he wanted to see you, to hold you and to kiss you right away, so he turns on the engine and drove to the bar.

******

Life is a moment in space,

when the dream is gone

it’s a lonelier place.

I kiss the morning goodbye,

but down inside you know

we never know why.

The first tones of the song coming out from your mouth, you like singing, but most of the time you were singing with Tom, making dinner or took a shower together. You loved that song, it reminds you of how in love you are in him, how amazing he is as a husband and how you couldn’t live without him.

The bar door was opened and you could feel the cold air on your face, you didn’t know if the crowd enjoy your song, but it doesn’t matter. You just wanted to get rid of all the emotions you hold inside, at once you saw him.

Your husband standing right in front of you, wearing the white shirt without a tie or jacket. You loved him for that, for looking casual in a very fancy outfit, for a moment you wanted to run, you always run, that’s something you can’t control. When the tears started to form in your eyes and the last words of the song left your lips, Tom jumped on the stage, holding you as tight as he could.

I am a woman in love

and I’d do anything

to get you into my world,

and hold you within.

It’s a right I defend

over and over again.

What do I do?

“Never, ever leave me like that, understand?” he said, kissing the top of your head.

“I’m sorry.” you muffled, “I ran…again.”

“I know, but I vowed to love you in good and bad times, and you want to be rid of me that fast.” he smiled.

“I love you.” you said, pressing your lips to his, “how did you know where am I?”

“Thanks to a friend,” Tom said, looking at Sebastian.

You both sat by the table, Tom’s hands never leave your waist, he kissed you so many times that you lost count. When you listen to the set stories they had, you realized once again how much you love him, and for the first time, how much he loves you.


End file.
